Saddness
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Zim misses lunch and Dib is wondering what he's up to. Little does he know what really happened... *Rate T for violence*


**I saw a video about this and I decided to make a fanfiction about it. The song it's based off is called 'You Could Be a Hero'. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Dib looked around the cafeteria for Zim, but he was nowhere to be found. He hummed in thought. What was the little pest up to now? Dib put a spoonfull of the cafeteria junk into his mouth and forced himself to swallow. He stuck his tongue in disgust and groaned. This food was so gross, but if he didn't his stomach would growl during class and he'd be in so much trouble, which he really didn't want to deal with Miss. Bitter today. The Skool bell rang and it was back to class. But still no sign of Zim.

...

Dib sat at his desk and noticed Zim walk into the room from the corner. Dib looked over at him a moment. Zim's arms lay criss-cross on his desk and his head rested on them. He almost looked, sad. Dib looked away. He wasn't going to fall for that! Zim wasn't going to trick him, not this time! Miss. Bitter slithered into the class room and silence filled the room as she glared at the class. Her face came right up to Zim and he looked up at her without much interest.

"Zim, sit up you pile of waste!" she hissed at him. Zim silent sat up straight and Miss. Bitter went back to her desk. Dib didn't really pay attention to what Miss. Bitter was talking about. He was much to focused on what Zim was planning. And that sad look, how was that going to help him? Dib hummed quietly in thought at this and looked over at Zim. He was staring at his desk with a dazed look. Dib huffed quietly to himself and sat against the back of his desk chair. _Your little pity act isn't going to effect me Zim..._

...

Zim walked into his base and shut the door with a light thud. GIR was shut off for the day to recharge. Zim tossed his brick of a backpack onto the ground and just stood there. His stomach growled and he groaned lightly. He had been, 'held up' as recess by one of the older boys. Zim had just been walking back to the Skool, minding his own business, and dreading what the stupid human lady had made for lunch. That's when the boy came over and grabbed him by the front of his collar. The boy had taken out his knife and cut Zim.

Zim touched his right arm and looked down at the scratch the boy's knife had made. His neon green blood was dried up and had stopped the bleeding. Then a few other kids came over and made fun of his 'skin condition' and other things. Of course Zim didn't care, that didn't matter to him very much, since it really wasn't a skin condition anyway. The boy had picked him up and tied him to the fence. Then the other kids proceeded to use him as target practice with those evil red rubber balls of theirs. Dodge-balls they called them. All the while saying different insulting things about him. Many things, some of which he didn't even know what they meant.

Zim then touched his right temple and winced again at the huge bruise the boy had left. He closed his eyes as words flashed through his brain._ "You can't do anything right!" "You're such an idiot!" "And you call yourself the mighty Zim!" __"__Stupid!"_ "Loser!" "Weakling!" "Pest!" "Insugnificant!" "Dumb!" "Worthless!" "Freak!" "Waste!" "Useless!" "Bum!" "Lazy!" "Unwanted!" The words didn't stop. Tears slid down Zim's cheeks and a sob escaped his lips. Zim threw himself onto the couch and held tightly to one of the small pillows. He proceeded to cry into the fabric he held tightly in his arms.

...

The next day at Skool Zim's head was hung a bit and he merely sat on a bench during recess. Dib had noticed this but decided to just be thankful that Zim wasn't bugging him and decide to enjoy himself for once. But he kept an eye on him, just in case. Zim looked up as a shadow covered him. Three kids surrounded him. One of them pulled on the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. A few more joined them and formed a circle around Zim. Without any warning Zim found himself being tossed around the circle as if he was some sort of play toy.

One of the kids pushed him so hard Zim fell to the ground and everyone laughed at him. Another kid pulled Zim to his feet and he was shoved around again One of the kids moved and Zim fell out of the circle and onto the concrete. Dib looked over just as the bell rang. The other kids started laughing and walked away. Dib stood there and watched as Zim stood up, wiped himself off, picked up his backpack, and walked back inside.

...

Zim walked down the steps of the Skool to head home. One of the kids tripped him and Zim fell face first into a pile of mud. Everyone burst into laughter. Zim lifted his head only for that one boy from the day before to step on it and shove him back into the mud. He laughed and stood about three or so feet away from Zim. And that's when the names came back. At this moment Dib walked out of the front doors. At all the name calling and the sight of a mud covered Zim he froze at the top of the steps. The older boy shove Zim back, making him trip over a small bump. He then grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt.

"Leave him alone!" The voice pierced through the noise and all became silent at this outburst. But no other protest came after that, and no one knew where the voice had come from. The boy tossed Zim to the ground and glared. Zim merely lay on the ground and stared up at him.

"Beat it freak!" the boy yelled at him. Zim stood up, grabbed his heavy backpack, and ran down the sidewalk towards him home. As he did so everyone began laugh at him even louder then before. Everyone but Dib.

...

Dib walked up to Zim's house and knocked on the door, praying the gnomes didn't attack him. Luckily, they did not. He heard Zim shout something from inside and the door opened. A little robot held onto the door handle and looked up at Dib. For a moment both just stared at each other. The robot looked very cool in Dib's eyes. GIR just wondered if he liked Tacos.

"Um, is Zim home?" Gib asked. GIR nodded and pointed to the kitchen before skipping up the stairs. Dib walked into the house and shut the door gently. He walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Zim leaned onto the counter, his face placed in his arms, and Dib thought he was crying. "Zim?"

"WHAT!" Zim screamed, his head shooting up as he looked over at Dib. Dib took a step back. Zim wiped away the tears with one arm. "Leave me alone." Zim hopped down from the stool and shoved passed him. Dib followed him and gently grabbed his arm. Zim pulled away and glared at Dib. "What do you want! You here to call me names? I've heard them all!"

"No, I'm not here to insult you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Dib said truthfully. Zim fell silent as he stared at Dib. "So, are you ok?" Zim looked away.

"Fine," he mumbled. Dib put a hand on Zim's shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. Zim looked over and him. "What?" His voice was harsh, but was not raised.

"Dont lie to me, I know you're not fine in the slightest. I know how you feel Zim, that's why I told him to stop, I'm just sorry that I didn't do more than that," Dib told him. Zim stared at Dib in surprise. That was him? He was the one who stood up for him? Zim looked down at the ground. "And I'm sorry that I had been making it worse for you, I really am. But don't do what some kids do and kill yourself."

"Well why ever not?" Zim said walked away from Dib and faced his back towards the human boy. "I dont do anything right, you know that. My plans are stupid! Worthless! Unwanted!" Zim clenched his fists as more tears fell. No! He would not - Zim found himself spun around and pulled into a Dib's embrace. Zim stiffened for a long moment before returning Dib's hug and crying.

"You're plans are outrageous, yes. But not stupid. Although, you may want to tone it down a little," Dib told him. Zim found it in him to laugh at this. Dib smiled a bit and held a little tighter to his green friend. Now that they thought about it, they were the closest thing that either of them had to a friend.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know! Please review! Oh, and by the way, STOP BULLYING!**


End file.
